


Lost girls

by raisinse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Loli, Lolicon, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisinse/pseuds/raisinse
Summary: /!\ mature TW: loli, viol, etc. Recueil d'histoires érotiques malsaines. Chaque chapitre est un one-shot. Merci de bien considérer les TW en début de chapitre. chapitre 1: Abigaïl fait une mauvaise rencontre en se rendant à l'école.





	1. Travaux inachevés

**Author's Note:**

> Chaque chapitre présente une histoire différente.  
> TW pour ce chapitre: Viol, loli (jeunes filles pré-pubères), gang bang.

_**  
** _

Cela faisait quelques jours que la place était en travaux, ce qui faisait faire un détour à Abigaïl sur le chemin de l'école.

Elle n'en était pas contrariée et suivait l'avancement du chantier avec attention. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir les nouveaux pavés du parvis face à la mairie, avec des bacs à fleurs, et la jolie fontaine qui serait installée sur la place. Elle et Olivia avait regardé les plans avec attention, et n'attendaient qu'une chose: pouvoir s'y promener cet été.

Hier, sa meilleure amie lui avait suggéré de ne pas faire un détour en rentrant et de passer en travers des barrières de sécurité pour aller regarder ça d'un peu plus près. Elles en avaient discuté tout l'après-midi sans que leur maitresse ne s'en rendent compte, et avaient décidé de le faire dès leur retour. C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient traversé la place en travaux sans, pensaient-elles, se faire repérer. C'était intéressant, mais finalement moins passionnant qu'elles ne le pensaient.

Olly toussait déjà la veille, et Abby ne fut pas étonnée quand, en allant la chercher au pas de sa porte ce matin, sa maman lui appris qu'elle était clouée au lit.

"J'espère qu'elle se remettra vite. Embrassez-là pour moi!

-Je n'y manquerais pas, ma petite Abigaïl."

C'est ainsi qu'Abby se remit en route sur le chemin de l'école, en rajustant son cartable. Il faut savoir qu'elle était de nature distraite, et qu'en général c'est son amie qui s'assurait qu'elles ne prennent pas trop de retard en chemin, en l'empéchant de suivre un papillon ou un chat vagabond... Ce que ne manqua pas de faire la petite fille.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les cloches de l'église sonner, Abby se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus que cinq minutes avant que la sonnerie de l'école ne retentisse... Et elle était tout à fait de l'autre côté! Le seul moyen d'arriver tout juste à temps serait de traverser le chantier à nouveau.

Elle se faufila à travers les grilles et slaloma entre les caisses de matériels qui gisaient là. Elles étaient parfois plus hautes qu'elle, et c'était un vrais labyrinthe. Une fois la moitié de la place atteinte, elle monta sur une caisse pour repérer le parcours qui lui restait à accomplir, et son regard croisa celui d'un ouvrier, posté près d'un bureau en préfabriqué. Elle se cacha aussitôt, embêtée d'être découverte, alors que l'homme lui faisait signe d'approcher.

Elle n'en fit rien et continua son chemin, qui la mena face à deux maçons qui préparaient du ciment. Le talkie-walkie de l'un d'eux crépita.

"Il y a une gamine sur le chantier. Je répète, il y a une petite fille sur le chantier."

Abby porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cris et tenta de battre en retraite, mais c'était trop tard: deux paires de mains l'avaient déjà saisie et soulevée du sol.

"Arrêtez! Ne m'amenez pas à la police, je voulais juste arriver à l'heure à... mpfff!"

L'une des grandes mains la baillona.

"Tais-toi!

-On l'a trouvée, on la ramène au bureau", annonça le deuxième dans le talkie-walkie.

"Super!" répondit une autre voix crépitante.

Ils furent très rapide malgré les mouvements d'Abby, qui tentait en vain de s'échapper, et bientôt la porte du bureau se referma sur eux. Trois autres hommes attendaient dans le bureau, tous vêtus de vêtements de travail plutôt propre - après tout, ce n'était que le début de la journée. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et deux hommes entrèrent également, le dernier refermant le verrou derrière lui. Les huits hommes étaient d'origine plutôt diverses, même si la plupart d'entre eux étaient caucasiens, il y avait deux nord-africains et un homme noir.

"On est en avance sur le chantier les gars, et les architectes ne passent que demain. Si on s'offrait un petit extra?"

Des exclamations enthousiastes lui répondirent. Ils firent s'assoir l'enfant sur une chaise et l'y attachèrent avec des colsons de plastique, aux chevilles et aux poignets. Comme elle tentait maintenant de mordre celui qui la baillonnait, on lui fixa de l'épais tape sur la bouche. On pouvait encore entendre ses cris étouffés, et elle s'époumonait le plus possible, espérant que quelqu'un, quelque part, viendrait la chercher...

"Elle est mignonne mais un peu peste, celle-là.

-T'inquiète, on va vite la calmer."

Les septs hommes défirent calmement leurs ceintures après que l'un d'eux ai baissé les stores de l'unique fenêtre. Très vite, ils déboutonnèrent leurs pantalons et sortirent de leurs slips leurs membres. Certains n'étaient pas encore très vaillant, mais celui qui avait eu la main mordue affichait déjà une érection bien avancée.

Abby ferma les yeux, effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait déjà vu des garçons de son âge faire pipi, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce petit bout de chair pouvait se réveler aussi énorme...

"T'as l'air super motivé... Comme c'est toi qui l'a chopé, vas-y, tu as la priorité!" décida celui qui semblait être le chef, tout en se masturbant.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et il releva sans douceur le t-shirt de la petite. Elle ne portait pas encore de soutiens-gorge et les hommes se rapprochèrent un peu plus, captivés par ses petits tétons roses. L'homme fit de même avec sa jupe, et il commença à caresser son pubis en travers sa petite culotte. Il échangea vite ses doigts contre l'extrémité de son pénis.

Abby ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qui se passait. Le chef, qui avait un léger embonpoint, était juste derrière elle et caressait ses tétons pendant que l'homme qui l'avait capturé retira sa petite culotte. Un autre homme sortit un cutter.

"Tu auras besoin de ça si tu veux la soulever."

D'un coup de cutter, il découpa les menottes en plastiques autour de ses chevilles et ôta rapidement sa culotte.

"Des petits nounours, c'est si mignon !" s'écria le plus jeune.

"Tiens, cadeau !" lui tendit l'autre, et il entreprit de se masturber en serrant le sous-vêtement autour de son pénis. Pendant ce temps, celui qui avait des lunettes tenait un smartphone d'une main et son membre de l'autre… étaient-ils en train de la filmer ?

Mais elle n'eu pas le loisir de se poser plus de question. Elle se sentit soulever de sa chaise par le bassin, et à nouveau le gland de l'homme vint se frotter contre elle, mais cette fois-ci, aucun tissus ne venait faire barrage. Un liquide gluant coula entre eux, venant d'une petite bouteille.

« Regarde petite… c'est du lubrifiant. Comme ça, ce sera plus facile…

-Mpff ! »

Il continua à frotter son pénis entre ses deux grandes lèvres, prenant bien soin à donner des petits coups dans le minuscule clitoris de la petite fille. "Allez, tu peux rentrer, j'en suis sûr !" le pressa le chef.

"Je ne sais pas, ça à l'air très étroit…" Il se repositionna, relevant son bassin, plaçant son gland juste à l'entrée et poussa tout doucement. A travers le bâillon, Abby poussa des gémissements de douleur. C'était une véritable torture, et il continuait à rentrer – qui aurait cru qu'il pourrait rentrer aussi profond dans un si petit corps ?

Il prit tout son temps pour atteindre le bout, gémissant. "Wouah, tes boules touchent ses fesses !" le félicita celui qui filmait. "Etroit mais profond." commenta-t-il.

Commençant à se retirer, Abby cru que c'était fini et fut ébranlée lorsqu'il s'introduit une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus rapidement.

"Quels jolis petits bruits que ça fait", gémit l'un d'eux qui n'avaient pas encore parlé. Il ferma les yeux. "Ses gémissements, le bruit de la pénétration…"

On pouvait également entendre la masturbation des cinq hommes qui profitaient du spectacle, et les mains du chef qui malaxaient toujours la poitrine de l'enfant.

Les va-et-vient avaient commencés depuis quelques minutes et Abby ne criait plus. Son regard était hagard, perdu dans le vide, lorsque le premier homme poussa un râle. Lorsqu'il se retira, un peu de sperme coula du vagin et il la fit retomber durement sur la chaise.

"C'était beau. Chef, vous voulez… ?

-Hum, elle ne gueule plus comme une chatte en chaleur, je vais pouvoir baiser sa jolie petite bouche. Vous pouvez vous partager les trous du bas."

L'un d'eux libéra les bras de la jeune fille. Ils la portèrent à la table ou le plus jeune se mis dans la même position que le premier et la pénétra sans préparation.

"Haaan… ça n'a rien à voir avec une nana de vingt ans… C'est si…

-Fait attention, tu risques d'y prendre gout…

-Pour moi c'est trop tard, je suis accroc", plaisanta le type au smartphone.

Le chef s'agenouilla sur la table, juste au dessus du visage de la petite, et posa ses bourses sur ses yeux. Il arracha d'un coup sec le tape qui emprisonnait sa bouche. Seul un gémissement presque inaudible en sortait. Il ouvrit sa bouche avec les mains et y enfourna son pénis sans ménagement, ce qui fit tousser la petite.

"Elle s'étouffe !" s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

"Laisse, elle va s'habituer." Et les va-et-vient reprirent des deux côtés. Celui qui filmait fit un gros plan des lèvres de l'enfant ou disparaissait et réapparaissait un pénis, puis sur les couilles qui rebondissaient mollement sur son visage. Le jeune vint très rapidement, puis laissa la place à un autre.

"Moi, je préfère les petits trous… Encore plus étroits." rigola-t-il d'un air pervers en enduisant des doigts de lubrifiant. Il passa un doigt, puis un deuxième, dans l'anus de la gamine.

"Après on va pouvoir la baiser à trois en même temps !" couina celui qui parlait peu.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre avait commencé à enfoncé son pénis entre ses fesses, et des gémissements de douleur montèrent de la gorge de la petite fille.

"Fait-là encore gémir", ordonna le chef. "C'est délicieux. Elle recommence à s'activer, et sa langue qui me pousse, c'est divin."

Le sodomite fit des va-et-vient très brusques. Un peu de sang avait coulé lorsque le premier l'avait défloré, mais c'est son anus qui saigna le plus. "Comme tu lui éclate la rondelle… J'en veux aussi !" s'écria le caméraman qui n'en pouvait plus. Le chef vint dans un râle et sortit assez vite de sa bouche pour terminer son éjaculation sur le visage d'Abby.

"Vas-y, je te laisse ma place."

Le caméraman s'agenouilla à son tour sur son visage et fit un gros plan.

"Fait vite, elle recommence à crier."

Il introduit sa verge à l'intérieur de sa bouche et pris le même rythme que les autres. En quelques secondes, il éjacula, juste après celui qui détruisait le derrière de l'enfant.

"Et le record du monde de vitesse est attribué à…

-Ta gueule ! J'étais déjà mûr, quand j'ai sentit sa langue…

-L'avantage, c'est que tu as filmé de quoi te branler pendant des mois."

Ils lui avaient laissé un léger répit, allongée sur la table, le corps recouvert de sueur et de stupres, mêlé à un peu de sang. Les jambes écartées, elle commença à pleurer doucement.

"Regardez, elle se sent seule ! T'inquiète poupée, on est encore trois, tu vas t'amuser encore un peu !" Mais ses pleurs redoublèrent, alors ils la saisirent pour la retirer de la table. Le grand noir s'était assis par terre et il réceptionna l'enfant, légère comme une poupée de chiffon, sur ses hanches. Il lui écarta les jambes pour venir poser ses monts-de-vénus endoloris sur son gland dressé.

"Empale-là !

-Ouai !"

Il se coucha et lâcha Abby qui, par l'effet de la gravité, vint glisser tout autour de son pénis – le plus impressionnant de tous. Elle hurla de douleur, et son cri fut étouffé par un second membre qui lui rentra au plus profond de la gorge. C'était le taiseux, qui lui intimait justement de se taire.

Ne pouvant reprendre sa respiration, aucun son ne sortit d'elle lorsqu'un troisième pénis vint la prendre par derrière. Les trois hommes la prenaient de concert, la déchirant de l'intérieur partout ou leurs pénis la transperçaient.

Deux d'entre eux éjaculèrent, et ne resta plus que l'homme noir en dessous. Pour finir en beauté, il pressa un peu plus son membre en avant et le fit rentrer au maximum – mais n'y arrivant pas totalement– avant d'éjaculer.

Tous se relevèrent et commencèrent à se rhabiller, indifférents à Abigaïl. Certains prirent même une douche. La petite resta sur le sol, sans réagir à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le chef la regarda.

"Okay… On a une chape de béton à couler pour la fontaine aujourd'hui, je crois ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haters gonna hate.
> 
> Je suis prête à recevoir les insultes, mais je tiens à préciser que ces textes sont un défouloir personnel. J'ai été éveillée à la sexualité un peu trop jeune et quoi que je puisse faire, mes fantasmes sont bloqués à cet âge-là (à savoir donc que je suis une femme adulte qui n'est pas attiré par les petites filles, mais par le fait d'en être une? comment expliquer cela autrement? arrangez-vous avec ça.)
> 
> D'ailleurs je ne cherche pas à rendre les victimes de fictions consententes - il n'y a pas de consentement à cet âge. Je hais les loli-prédatrices, la dépravation ne viennent pas d'elles contrairement à ce que certains hommes adorent affirmer pour se dédouaner. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Nabokov?


	2. Le prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Viol imminent, prostitution, esclavage, racisme, loli (jeunes filles pré-pubères)

On lui tressait les cheveux, et une bouffée de nostalgie vint se coincer dans la gorge de Maliki. D'habitude, c'était sa mère qui lui faisait des tresses, et cela rendait son absence encore plus difficile à supporter.

Elle avait beau reprendre le fil de ses derniers jours, il y avait trop de blanc à combler pour qu'elle puisse y comprendre quelque chose. Elle se rappelait juste qu'elle était montée dans une voiture (sans violence, apparemment), et elle n'avait pas été mal traité. Il y a quelques heures, on l'avait sortie de sa cellule (ou elle recevait des repas décents) pour la laisser se laver. Certes, les gardes l'avaient vu nue, mais ils ne semblaient pas tellement y prêter attention, et c'était la même chose pour l'homme qui était venu lui donner de nouveaux vêtements et qui, maintenant, lui tressait les cheveux.

"J'adore les cheveux africains." lui avait-il dit. "Ils sont très agréable à coiffer, et le résultat est magnifique."

C'était vrai. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais coiffé comme ça, avec tant de raffinement. L'homme lui souriait gentiment, et elle se détendit un peu, et s'autorisa à le regarder. Il semblait métis, il était très beau, et imberbe. Il ouvrit un petit coffret qu'il avait déposé dans la cellule en entrant, laissant voir des bijoux dorés.

"Je dois te faire la plus belle possible, mais je trouve que sur toi, du maquillage, ce serait un peu gâché.

-Ah, dommage..." dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se maquiller, alors que sa grande sœur de 9 ans y avait déjà le droit. Il faut dire qu'une cicatrice barrait sa paupière (une chute en vélo, rien de sérieux) et que c'était le seul moyen pour elle de la dissimuler. Sa cousine de 12 ans n'y avait pas droit non plus, alors elle ne faisait pas la jalouse, mais elle aurait aimé essayer.

"C'était un compliment. Tu es très jolie au naturel.

-Ma robe me va bien?"

Elle avait eu du mal à l'enfiler. Il s'agissait d'un cache-cœur, et elle avait du le nouer pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ouvre et ne dévoile sa nudité, alors qu'elle avait du mal avec les nœuds. Ils n'avaient pas pensés à lui fournir des sous-vêtements, elle osera peut-être le demander tout à l'heure.

"Très bien, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu porteras tout à l'heure. Laisse-moi voir quels bijoux..."

Il lui enfila un tour de cou duquel partaient plusieurs chaines dorées. Il les passa par dessous sa robe et c'est comme si le collier entourait son corps en entier. Il lui rajouta des boucles d'oreilles plus discrètes, et il parut satisfait.

"Maintenant tu vas attendre bien sagement, quelqu'un viendra te chercher tout à l'heure pour t'emmener à la salle des ventes."

Son sourire était tellement affable qu'elle le remercia.

Elle ne fit pas trop attention au temps qui passait, car elle se sentait confiante et détendue après cette séance de coiffure et de parure. C'est donc calmement qu'elle suivit le garde qui était venue la chercher, et ce même s'il la tenait fermement par le poignet.

La salle n'était pas très grande, et les murs étaient bardés d'un velours rouge foncé qui étouffait tous les sons. Son guide la mena devant une petite estrade. Il y en avait plusieurs, et certains étaient déjà occupée par d'autres petites filles qui, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer, étaient nues.

Effectivement, le garde partit avec sa robe et la laissa uniquement vêtue de ses bijoux, bien en évidence sur l'estrade. Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, et elle prit le partit de lui obéir.

D'autres filles entrèrent sous escortes après elle. Elle n'était pas la plus jeune de la salle, mais pas la plus âgée non plus. A coté d'elle se tenait l'une des plus jeunes, qui devait avoir quatre ans. Son visage était rougi, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

L'un des chargés de la salle vint poser des petits écriteaux devant les enfants. Maliki se pencha pour lire le sien:

âge: ~7 ans/ethnie: africaine/statut: vierge/estimation: 9k

Elle regarda les pancartes de ses voisines. La petite avait effectivement 4 ans et demi, était "caucasienne" (quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire), "usagée" et était estimée à 10k. L'autre, à sa gauche, avait 7 ans comme elle, caucasienne, vierge et valait 15k. Maliki se rappela que son père disait que la vie d'un noir valait moins que celle d'un blanc, et elle en avait à nouveau la preuve, puisqu'à âge et statut égal, elle ne valait même pas la moitié que la brunette à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus triste entre ce constat navrant et le fait - cela lui faisait froid dans le dos- qu'elles allaient être vendues.

Une clochette sonna et la porte principale s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les acheteurs.

Elle écouta suffisamment le discours du commissaire-priseur pour savoir que les enchères allaient commencer avec les gros lots. Avec un peu de chance elle serait dans les bas prix, et lorsqu'ils arriveront à elles, tout le monde aura eu ce qu'il voulait et personne ne l'achèteras.

La petite fille découvrit alors qu'elle était dans la moyenne. La plupart des "usagées" étaient dans un prix bien inférieur au sien, à l'exception des très jeunes dont les prix étaient faramineux. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que signifiait "usagée". Avaient-elles déjà été vendues précédemment? Une sorte de deuxième main, comme dans les magasins de jeux-vidéo?

Les enchères avaient commencés, et elle n'y pris pas attention, pendant que le stress montait. Chaque lot était éclairés à tour de rôle, et lorsque les projecteurs furent braqués sur son piédestal, elle eu un sursaut. Un homme demanda à l'examiné de plus près, suivit d'autres amateurs.

"Je rappelle à nos enchérisseurs les règles de bases: vous pouvez toucher mais pas marquer la marchandise. Vous ne pouvez pas la pénétrer d'aucune manière. Merci" précisa le commissaire-priseur.

Le premier amateur fit jouer les chainettes de son collier et les faisait retomber sur sa peau nue. Sa voix s'accéléra, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était déjà assez vieux et ses yeux lui firent peur, avec ses sourcils très broussailleux et son sourire un peu lubrique. Ses dents étaient si droites qu'elle se demanda s'il s'agissait de fausses. Il n'était pas horrible, mais intimidant.

L'homme caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres, puis descendit sur sa poitrine pour s'attarder plus longtemps sur son pubis. Elle se souvenait que sa mère lui disait de ne laisser aucun homme la toucher "là", et elle eu un mouvement de recul. D'autres acheteurs potentiels la saisirent par les bras pour la maintenir en place, et bientôt une dizaine de mains se promenaient sur son corps. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur, révulsée par cette sensation. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Le reste fut comme un rêve désagréable. Sans suivre les enchères, elle comprit rapidement que c'était l'homme aux sourcils effrayants qui l'avait acquise, et elle ne montra aucune surprise lorsqu'on la remise à lui après la fin des enchères. Des tables avaient été dressées dans la salle des ventes et un diné chic avait lieux entre les acheteurs - même ceux qui n'avaient rien obtenus aujourd'hui étaient restés.

Certaines filles étaient déjà là, et elle reconnut sa plus jeune voisine sur les genoux d'un homme très grand, à la carrure d'un rugbyman. Elle sautillait, comme si l'homme la faisait rebondir... Un second regard lui confirma que c'était bien le cas, et à chaque bond son pénis s'enfonçait profondément à l'intérieur de la gamine. Maliki fit face crument à la réalité de ce qui l'attendait, elle l'avait certes déjà compris, mais continuait à se voiler la face.

"Ah, la voilà!" s'égaillât son propriétaire. "J'adore les petites nègres, et celle-là est particulièrement mignonne." Il la prit à la taille, la souleva et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle put sentir sa verge déjà dressée contre sa jambe. "Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi."


	3. Suspendue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW pour ce chapitre: Viol, loli, usage public...  
> Un texte beaucoup plus court que les autres. Je le sentais ainsi. Je suis en train d'écrire un OS beaucoup plus long, donc patience!

 

Un nom? Quel nom? Elle n'est qu'un trou. Et les trous, cela n'a pas de nom.

Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça. Si elle se creuse vraiment la tête, elle revoit des souvenirs très lointains: un beau jardin, des parents, ses poupées... Elle pense qu'elle était plus petite, avant. Mais elle a grandit depuis, pas de beaucoup, certes.

Le dernier anniversaire dont elle se souvient, c'est celui de ses cinq ans. Depuis, elle est régulièrement suspendue comme elle l'est aujourd'hui, les jambes écartées, mains et pieds liés à une corde attachée au plafond. Les hommes viennent pour l'utiliser.

C’est un grand évènement aujourd’hui, une vente aux enchères de filles comme elle. Il y a beaucoup de monde, et les hommes se pressent pour voir les petites nouvelles avant de pouvoir les acheter. Elles sont dans des vitrines, on ne peut pas les toucher, alors les organisateurs ont pensé à tout : quelques filles sont là pour recevoir les pulsions des acheteurs, pour qu’ils puissent se défouler sur autre chose en attendant d’acquérir – ou pas – leur petite chose bien à eux.

C’est le troisième homme aujourd’hui qui insère son pénis dans son anus. Ils doivent mettre un préservatif (en libre service sur un petit plateau juste à côté d’elle) et après, c’est elle qui est en libre service.

« Ton petit cul est si serré... » lui a murmuré le précédent. « … Quand je vois l’état de ta chatte, ça me parait bien mieux… plus étroit… »

Elle n’y pouvait rien si vingt-cinq ou trente gars lui avaient déjà enfoncé leurs verges d’adulte dans le vagin depuis ce matin. D’ici une heure ou deux, l’un des surveillants mandaté par ses propriétaires viendrait la décroché pour mettre une fille plus fraiche à la place.

Cela fait longtemps qu’elle ne pleure plus. De ses yeux ne coule que le sperme, lorsqu’ils s’amusent à retirer leur capote et à se finir sur son visage.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des fleurs empoisonnées.


End file.
